


Cupid

by edenswatcher



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Horror, Hunting Humans, Murder, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Works - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26573680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenswatcher/pseuds/edenswatcher
Summary: Heed the warnings: murder, blood, gore, insecurity, hunting humansThe day had been perfect- Sarah and Gabriel were married and all seemed well. But when an intruder separates the happy couple, Gabriel is forced to fight for his life.





	Cupid

The day had been perfect. There was not a cloud in the sky, but it wasn’t too hot either. To Sarah, there could be no better day. Well, perhaps the day she had met Gabriel may have been better- it was Valentine’s Day and they had met just as a rainbow overtook the skies.  
The day had been perfect. She woke up at 9, and was immediately swept away to get dressed. The dress was gorgeous- a white lace bodice with a gorgeous mermaid skirt and the longest train Sarah had ever seen. She had felt like a princess, and she may as well be one now.  
The day had been perfect. The ceremony had been short, but she still could not hold back her tears through it. Gabriel looked so handsome in his suit, she almost felt bad for him. She didn’t deserve him. He was so good and he deserved so much better.  
The day had been perfect. Gabriel didn’t even notice that her makeup was gone when she returned from a 10 minute bathroom visit.

Nobody noticed the body. They never checked the stall. Nobody noticed the intruder. They were too drunk to care. Nobody noticed the blood. It was too dark to see. Nobody noticed the groom was gone. They assumed he was with Sarah. 

\--------

So they danced and talked and ate and drank until the night was no longer young and, when all was said and done, Sarah was left alone waiting for her new husband. A seed of doubt grew into a tree of fear- had he abandoned her here? Had he suddenly decided she was no good for him, after 5 years of dating, and left with some other pretty thing?  
Tears rolled down her face and she grabbed her change of clothes ran to the bathroom She stripped away the long dress and set it down on the floor while she changed. Once changed, she reached down to pick up the dress and stuffed it in her bag.  
Her hand touched something wet and she recoiled. What kind of person pisses themself and doesn’t clean it up? But, when she looked down at her hand, it was red. In shock, she lifted the hand to her nose and sniffed. It smelled like iron.  
Blood.  
Sarah did not scream. She did not yelp, or cry, or laugh or run. She stood there, staring at her hand in horror until the bathroom door opened. As quietly as she could, Sarah stood on top of the toilet. A moment of curiosity consumed her and she stood as tall as she could, trying to catch a glimpse of the intruder.  
She caught a glimpse of almost pink hair but shrunk back when the person began looking around. Moments later, a blade swiped right where her feet had been. The person stepped away, and Sarah let out a sigh of relief when the bathroom door opened and closed. 

\-------

Gabriel woke up on the chilled, concrete floor of a decrepit room. Upon trying to sit up, he found his hands and legs bound with duct tape and soon realised that the tape also covered his mouth. In front of him looked to be a butchered animal of some kind. He stared at its head for a minute before he realized he recognized the earrings.  
Those were his mother’s family heirloom. She had lent them to Sarah. Sarah, who had been so excited to marry him. Sarah, who had worried that she was not enough for him. Sarah, the love of his life. Sarah, whose face was now more wounded than not.  
Then came the opening of a door behind him. Before he could pretend to be asleep, a soft, monotone voice broke the silence, “Oh, you’re awake.”  
The person stepped forwards and over his body. The first thing he saw was her beat up black tennis shoes. Then, as he continued looking up, she wore knee pads over leggings. Next, a grey hoodie covered in dark stains. They wore some sort of armoring on her left arm, an elbow pad on her right arm and gloves on both.  
Finally, he glanced at her face and emerald eyes. She had a soft face, framed by strawberry-blonde hair. Her face was pulled into a friendly smile, but it didn’t reach her eyes. Gabriel shivered.  
————  
“Here’s what we’re going to do. You can play my game and get a chance at living, or I can make you like your gorgeous bride,” She was still smiling that horrible smile. Every word fell from her lips like a sweet poison. Her eyes now shone with a dangerous gleam. Every muscle in her body looked taught, like she wanted a fight.  
He just stared at her, eyes wider than dinner plates. She continued, “My game, in the words of one Richard Connell, is the most dangerous game. In case you aren’t well versed in classic literature, I will simplify. I will be hunting you for sport until dawn. If you survive ‘til the sun rises, I will spare you and you can go back to your life. If not, well,” she kicked Sarah’s head. It rolled directly into Gabriel’s body.  
She laughed for a short moment. Before Gabriel could even blink, she was back to that fake smile again, “So, what will it be? Join her now or preserve her memory?” She seemed to pause for a moment, “Oh, silly me, you can't talk! Let me help you with that.”  
She reached down. Gabriel held back a yell as she tore the tape off. Part of his beard came off with it. He cried, “I’ll do it, I’ll do it!”  
She walked across the room to a desk. On it was an alarm clock. She turned the light on: 12:04 AM.  
———  
“Sunrise is at 7:30 AM. You have 7 and a half hours to survive. I’ll cut you free and give you 5 minutes to run and hide. The grounds are fully surrounded by a 6 foot tall electric fence, and only I can turn them off. You will die if you touch them. Am I clear?”  
“Crystal clear,” he muttered. She came toward him and pulled a machete out of its sheath. Would she kill him now? Was she lying? He tried to suppress a tremble, but was sure she noticed.  
She cut the binds on his hands just as the clock hit 12:05, “Your 5 minutes begin now. Go.”  
Gabriel scrambled to his feet and out the still-open door. He sprinted through a dark hallway and up a staircase. He found himself in the main room of a well decorated house. He approached a sofa. It was covered in dark stains. How many people had the psycho murdered in this house?  
Did she even own the house- No. There was not time for questions. He had to arm himself and hide.  
First, he searched for the kitchen. Surely a house like this would have plenty of kitchen knives. When he found it, he was rummaging through the drawers when a voice cried out, “Ready or not, here I come!” followed by a fit of hysterical giggles  
Gabriel abandoned his plan of fighting back. He had to find some way to hide for 7 hours.  
————  
As silently as possible, Gabriel crept upstairs and opened the first door he saw. As soon as he opened it, the putrid smell hit him. Nevertheless, he walked in.  
It was a bedroom. And on that grand, old bed were two rotting corpses. It didn’t take an expert to know they had been dead for months. Gabriel looked away immediately and saw a window. A tree’s branches grew near it. They looked sturdy. If the fence went all the way around the grounds, maybe he could use the trees to get over it.  
As he opened the window and crawled out, he heard a board behind him creak. An arrow whizzed over his shoulder, grazing his ear as it passed. It lodged into the trunk of the tree.  
The pain was immediate. Gabriel almost fell from the branch, but he regained his balance. He turned and shut the window just as the girl nocked an arrow. She lowered her bow and turned around. He turned and crawled along the tree.  
He reached the trunk and made a jump to the next branch. Not a second after he landed, another arrow whizzed past his face and lodged in his arm. Gabriel screamed and fell off of the branch.  
———  
The moment he hit the ground, the pain multiplied. His arm was on fire and then- it stopped. There was nothing. No pain, no feeling, nothing.  
He had laid there for several moments when he spotted a short tree out of the corner of his vision. If he could just climb up there, he could hide out for a while. He stood, determined to survive and carry on Sarah’s memory.  
As he ran to the tree, he heard a small noise behind him. Thinking it was the psycho, he began sprinting and jumped into the crevice of the small tree. He began climbing as best as he could. Soon, though, he hit a dead end. Turning to meet his fate, he prepared to meet Sarah again.  
But it wasn’t her. It was a cat. A small black and white cat. The cat began meowing up at him. A branch snapped nearby. She was coming. He hoped she wouldn’t look up.  
Maybe even kill the cat.  
But she arrived, bow in hand. The cat was still looking straight at him. Slowly, as though she knew from the start that he was there, she looked up. They met eyes. She kept that eye contact as she reached for an arrow.  
He didn’t feel the pain immediately. He remembered falling, and hitting the ground. That sweet poison returned, “15 minutes. That’s a new record. You did well, Gabriel.”  
———  
He stared up at her. The ache began to set in and he looked down to see the arrow was lodged in his heart. She seemed to notice him looking because she quickly stated, “You have a few minutes left to live. Let’s make it a good few. Y’know, it’s difficult for people to have as much conviction as you have. Maybe I’ll reward you for that.”  
For a moment, he thought she would show him some mercy, but she pulled out a machete and the pain came. He screamed as she cut off his pinky finger, but she kept talking, “Most people break down and ask to be killed before the first 5 minutes are up. I honestly thought you- can you stop screaming? I’m monologuing here- I thought you would do the same after my little show with Sarah. What happened to her wasn’t your fault, just so you know- I swear to God, if you make any more noise, I will feed you your fingers- It wasn’t your fault. She was marked for death because she was just too happy.”  
After she finished cutting off the thumb of his left hand, she reached over and pulled the arrow out of his arm. He yelped and she growled, “I warned you.”  
———  
She forced his jaw open and stuffed the five fingers she had cut off into his mouth. As he choked, she returned to cutting and talking, “All of you are so annoying. None of you can ever shut your goddamn mouths. The only good thing about you, Gabriel, is that you didn’t beg for your life. The last dude did. I assume you noticed the bloodstains on the couch? That was where he died. Speaking of death, you’re probably going to pass on in half a minute or so and I need you to do something for me. If there’s an afterlife, say ‘Hi’ to Alex for me, please…”  
Gabriel’s eyelids were getting heavy and her voice was drowned out by the beating of his heart.  
Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-

**Author's Note:**

> This is the major story for a creepypasta-style OC, Cupid. I’ll post her backstory later
> 
> Thanks to LadyMcBite and Dang Dang for reading and giving early feedback.


End file.
